Je veux une fille!
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Maître Panda et le Prof ont souvent des petits délires sous la couette... mais quand on ne se protège pas, il arrive... ce qu'il arrive! /OS M-Preg/ /Sorte de "suite" de ma fic "Maîtres?"/ /Yaoi/ /Lime?/


Je veux une fille!

C'était une journée ordinaire de Décembre chez les Sommet, juste après Noël. Tout s'était bien passé, tout le monde était heureux, mais une des personnalités de la famille n'avait pas pû profiter pleinement de ce mois d'hiver : le Prof, affublé de son kigurumi qu'il mettait quand il faisait froid (donc en hiver), rendait une énième fois son repas dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il cracha de la salive et avait de nouveau envie de vomir quand il sentit le goût qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il passa une main sur son ventre en poussant un grognement de douleur. Il sentit alors un main protectrice sur son épaule. Il se retourna : Maître Panda se trouvait là, accroupi près de lui qui le fixait avec un regard inquiet. Il dit avec détermination :

-Prof... ça suffit, j'appelle le médecin.

-Non! Répliqua le savant. Je vais aller mieux bientôt!

-Arrête avec ça! Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu es malade!

-Mais ça va passer, je te le promets...

-Je... je suis désolé d'avoir haussé la voix, mais, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ta tête de mule : tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit. Je vais appeler le médecin. Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Le savant s'essuya la bouche et tous les deux partirent dans le salon. Le chanteur de l'émission attrapa le portable de Mathieu, composa le numéro du médecin. Après une sonnerie, le docteur décrocha :

_-Allo?_

-Bonjour, c'est... Mathieu Sommet à l'appareil. Un de mes frères est malade, il n'arrête pas de vomir.

_-... J'arrive tout de suite._

Mathieu arriva en mode ninja et s'étendit dans le canapé :

-Prof, dit-il, tu es toujours malade?

-Oui...

-C'est dommage pour toi... tu chercheras dans la salle de bain, il doit y avoir du Spasfon pour ton mal de ventre. Tu devrais te reposer : tu as l'air plutôt patraque.

-... je vais plutôt attendre le médecin. Tu me laisses une place sur le canapé?

Mathieu se mit en position assise et le scientifique s'affala dans le canapé. Le Prof était tout pâle et frébrile. On pouvait même voir quelques cernes sous ses yeux qui n'avait plus leur belle couleur océan. Dix minutes passèrent et le docteur n'était toujours pas là. Maître Panda qui buvait tranquillement un café brûlant se retourna en entendant le gémissement de douleur du Prof qui avait une main crispée sur son ventre :

-Je... ne me sent... pas bien... je crois que je vais...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se crispa brusquement et mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche. L'ursidé se précipita sur lui et l'emmena rapidement aux toilettes. Le panda tapota doucement le dos de son alter-ego qui finissait de cracher dans les toilettes. Celui-ci lui dit :

-J'en peux plus... je ne peux rien manger sans le vomir... tu as bien fait d'appeler le médecin.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : tu as besoin de soins. Allonge-toi dans le canapé, je vais te chercher une bassine.

Le Prof obéit et s'écroula presque dans le canapé. Mathieu s'approcha de lui et lui dit, inquiet :

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas...

Le bruit de la sonnette fit accourir Maître Panda qui ouvrit avec précipitation la porte. Le docteur cinquantenaire entra et regarda le panda d'un air étonné :

-Vous êtes encore malade, jeune homme?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est malade : c'est mon frère. Venez, il est juste là.

L'ursidé ammena le médecin vers le Prof. Le docteur écarquilla les yeux : Mathieu et toutes les autres personnalités qui étaient descendues en entendant la sonnette le regardait en attendant qu'il soigne le Prof... où autre chose pour le Patron qui le regardait d'un air lubrique (le Patron est ouvert à tout le monde, même les plus vieux!). Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Après quelques minutes de bug, le médecin parvint à dire :

-C'est... ce sont vos... frères?

-Et soeur, dit Mathieu en posant une main sur l'épaule de la Fille. Oui... on peut dire que j'ai une famille nombreuse. Vous pouvez partir s'il vous plaît, le doc à besoin d'espace pour travailler. Monsieur, le Prof est là, regardez...

-Ah oui, dit le docteur en s'approchant de la personnalité savante. Bon... Mathieu m'a dit que vous vomissiez? Est-ce que ça arrive souvent? Depuis combien de temps?

-Oui... je commence à en avoir assez : ça fait plus d'un mois je crois que ça n'arrête pas.

-D'accord... vous avez des nausées ou d'autres choses dans le genre?

-J'ai quelques nausées parfois... sinon non, je n'ai rien d'autre... le problème, c'est que je n'arrête pas de vomir, mais que j'ai toujours envie de manger...

-Bien... vous pouvez déboutonner votre... vous portez tous ce genre de pyjama?

-Non! C'est juste que ça me tiens chaud...

Le Prof déboutonna son kigurumi et le docteur le palpa doucement. Il appuya plus fort au niveau de l'appendice et dit :

-Ca vous fait mal si j'appuie içi?

-Non... j'ai mal un peu partout dans le bas du ventre...

Le cinquantenaire sortit son stétoscope et ausculta le scientifique. Il passa le stétoscope sur son ventre, sur son dos :

-D'accord... votre rythme cardiaque est plutôt rapide, je trouve... laissez-moi réfléchir... vous avez mangé quelque chose d'avarié?

-Non, pas que je sache...

Le médécin se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants. Une gastro-entérite? Non, elle n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps et cette maladie ne provoque pas d'accélèrement du rythme cardiaque... le docteur chercha toutes les maladies imaginables, mais il ne trouva rien. Il sortit alors une seringue de sa malette ainsi qu'un garrot. Le Prof frissonna à la vue de l'aiguille : le scientifique n'avait jamais dit à personne sa légère peur des aiguilles et du sang. Le savant n'effectuait jamais de dissection ni d'autres choses tout aussi dégoûtantes.

-Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, pour voir si il n'y a pas un problème dans votre organisme. Donnez-moi votre bras.

Le Prof remonta sa manche de kigurumi et donna son bras poing fermé au docteur qui lui mis le garrot. Il désinfecta un peu le bras et piqua rapidement dans une des veines. Le Prof laissa s'échappa un sifflement de douleur. Une fois un peu de sang prélevé, le médécin retira l'aiguille et enleva le peu de sang qui coulait du bras pâle du scientifique.

-Ca va être rapide à analyser, à peine quelques heures, je vous rappelerais quand j'aurais les résultats. En attendant... vous pouvez prendre du Spasfon, ça devrait vous soulager.

-D'accord...

Le Prof enleva le garrot de son bras, permettant au sang de circuler librement. Maintenant, il fallait attendre ces fichus bilans sanguins... Mathieu s'approcha du docteur et dit :

-Je vous donne ma carte Vitale?**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
>Le Prof était… comment dire… il ne pouvait pas décrire ses émotions à l'instant même… c'était un mélange de bonheur, de colère, d'anxiété, de peur et sûrement d'autres choses. Le médecin lui avait envoyé le bilan sanguin en privé et il était… particulier. Tout allait bien dans l'organisme du Prof : il mangeait bien, n'avait ni infections ni carences alimentaires, il avait juste une énorme montée de quantité d'hormones Bêta H-CG, l'hormone qui est sécrétée en masse quand on est… non… c'est impossible… le savant n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était scientifiquement impossible ! Il était frustré : même son savoir ultime, sa Science Infuse ne l'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être… être…<p>

-Enceint… murmura si bas le savant qu'on l'entendait à peine.

Le Prof était enceint de Maître Panda depuis un mois et demi, presque deux. L'homme à la blouse (qui était bien rangée au fond du placard et remplacée par un chaud kigurumi, je vous le rappelle) n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en lui grandissait un mini lui, un mélange entre Maître Panda et lui, le fruit de leur amour. L'intellectuel avait maintenant la responsabilité de prévenir son amant, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était pas malheureux d'attendre un enfant, mais… c'est peu courant, un homme qui porte en lui un embryon… l'homme aux lunettes se décida et se leva pour aller chercher son ami au kigurumi. Il était dans sa grotte et essayait de jouer au synthé, instrument de prédilection du Prof. Le chanteur se retourna à l'arrivée de son compagnon et lui lança un regard interrogatif :

-Alors ? Le bilan sanguin donne quoi ?

-Et bien… euh… c'est difficile à dire… comment… réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que… ton petit ami était… e-enceint ?

Maître Panda écarquilla les yeux et eu un léger (juste léger, ne vous inquiétez pas) bug des neurones. Il arriva à bégayer :

-Tu… tu es… enceint ? D-de moi ?

Le visage rouge écarlate du Prof et le hochement de sa tête servi de réponse au panda. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étiraient lentement jusqu'à devenir un sourire radieux que le savant aimait tant voir. L'homme au kigurumi se jeta sur la personnalité savante qui sursauta et l'enlaça avec force :

-C'est… c'est merveilleux !

-Maître… je ne sais pas si…

-Si tu vas le garder ? Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu… avortes : c'est ton corps et c'est ton bébé, alors c'est ton choix.

-Non, dit le Prof en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. C'est ton enfant aussi, alors c'est aussi ton choix.

-Personnellement, je voudrais beaucoup le garder. C'est merveilleux d'attendre un enfant !

-Tu te fiche que je sois en pleine grossesse alors que suis un homme ?

-On s'en fiche que tu sois un mâle ou une femelle, tu sais. Le principal, c'est qu'on soit heureux. Il te reste combien de temps pour choisir ?

-A peu près un mois… tu ne nous trouves pas un peu jeune pour être pères ?

-L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre… Mathieu est au courant ?

-Pas encore… maintenant que j'y réfléchis, j'ai plutôt envie de le garder, ce bébé. C'est vrai qu'une grossesse, il faut s'en réjouir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, Prof ! S'exclama Maître Panda en embrassant avec passion son bien aimé, l'entraînant dans une majestueuse et délicieuse (moi, jalouse ? Pff, n'importe quoi) danse buccale. Je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi… souffla le savant à l'ursidé.

Le panda fit basculer son amant dans le lit double qu'ils avaient souvent partagés. Il déboutonna ensuite les boutons du kigurumi de son compagnon et passa sa chaude main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi du Prof. Il souria à pleine dents et dit :

-On le garde alors?

-On le garde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Prof et Maître Panda se tenait main dans la main et se dirigeait vers la cuisine où se trouvait Mathieu et toutes les autres personnalités. Le présentateur de SLG leur posa une question du regard. Le savant s'avança alors et se racla la gorge :

-En fait... dans quelques mois, il y aura un nouveau venu dans la famille...

Un ange passa. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir. Le visage du Geek s'illumina alors et il demanda avec innocence :

-Vous allez avoir un bébé? Je vais être tonton?

-Oui, Geek, répondit Maître Panda en souriant. Tu vas être tonton.

-C'est trop génial! S'exclama le cadet en se jetant dans les bras de l'ursidé. Je vais bien m'en occuper, vous allez voir!

-Je n'en doute pas, affirma Maître Panda.

-Tu t'es farci le binoclard, gamin? Dit le Patron avec un sourire carnassier au panda qui rougit comme une pivoine.

-Peace and Love, gros, c'est super! Commenta le Hippie, qui visiblement était plus ou moins clean.

-J'espère que ça sera une fille, je me sens vachement seule dans cette maison!

-C'est merveilleux! Dit Mathieu avec enthousiasme. Je suis très heureux pour vous!

-Le fait que je soit un garçon et que je sois enceint ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout! Je trouve ça au contraire adorable!

Le Prof passa une main sur sa tempe et une autre sur son ventre :

-Mes nausées reprennent...

-Va t'allonger, Prof, dit le Youtubeur en s'approchant du scientifique. Je vais te chercher du Spasfon, ça va te soulager.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Environ deux mois plus tard..._

Maître Panda lisait tranquillement un livre dans le lit double qui était dans sa grotte. A côté de lui, le Prof changeait de position une énième fois, la précédente devenant inconfortable. La cause? Son ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour l'empêchait d'avoir une position confortable. Il avait été obligé de garder son kigurumi car sa blouse était devenue un peu trop étroite à cause de la nouvelle morphologie de l'intellectuel.

-Prof, c'est aussi dérangeant que ça d'avoir un bébé dans le ventre? Demanda Maître Panda, légèrement agacé.

-Tu serais dans le même état que moi si ça t'arrivais.

Finalement, le scientifique s'allongea et fixa le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu aimerais que ça soit une fille ou un garçon? Dit le savant à son amant.

-Pardon?

-Le bébé, tu voudrais que ce soit un garçon ou une fille?

-Oh, euh... je préférerais un garçon, je sais pas pourquoi...

-Moi, j'aimerais une fille, il y a assez de garçon ici...

-Ouai, c'est vrai qu'on est pas mal de garçons... mais je veux quand même un garçon!

-C'est pas toi qui choisit! Moi, je veux une fille!

-On ressemble à des enfants en train de se disputer!

-Je m'en fiche! Viens là!

Le Prof se décala vers l'ursidé et le serra fort dans ses bras, plaquant le corps du panda contre son ventre arrondi que Maître Panda caressa avec tendresse. Ce dernier chevaucha son compagnon et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs corps se frictionnaient l'un l'autre, les faisant doucement gémir. Ils rompirent le baiser, essouflés. L'ursidé murmura à l'oreille du Prof :

-Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, tu le sais ça?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde... après notre fille!

-Oh! S'exclama le chanteur en faisant mine de faire la moue. Et qui te dit que ça sera une fille?

-Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais... oh!

-Que se passe t-il? Demanda Maître Panda, légèrement inquiet.

Le savant passa une de ses mains sur son ventre rond, puis la deuxième. Son visage s'illumina et il dit avec un sourire radieux :

-Je... je crois qu'il a bougé!

-C'est vrai? Demanda précipitamment Maître Panda avec une joie dépassant toutes les joies du monde.

Le chanteur posa ses mains sur le bas-ventre de son amant et sentit un petit mouvement sous ses doigts. Un tout petit coup, très timide, mais ça avait suffi à faire craquer émotionnellement l'ursidé qui avait les larmes aux yeux :

-Prof, c'est merveilleux! Je suis si content!

-Je le suis autant que toi!

Dans un élan de joie Maître Panda fondit sur les lèvres de son amant qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. L'homme aux lunettes caressa le dos de son partenaire qui se frottait langoureusement contre lui. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, leurs respirations s'accéléraient et leurs kigurumis se faisaient de plus en plus étroits. Le panda se redressa et demanda :

-Tu... tu es sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien au bébé si on fait ce qu'on allait faire?

-Tant que tu y vas pas trop fort, ça devrais aller, répondit le Prof en commençant à déboutonner les boutons du kigurumi de son panda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maître Panda était dans le laboratoire du Prof et observait toutes les possessions du savant. Parfois, il partait feuilleter un de ses livres et il fut vraiment étonné en trouvant des mangas dans le bibliothèque de son compagnon. Il feuilleta un de ses mangas, un Yuri mais un objet sur la table de travail du Prof attira son attention. C'était une aiguille remplie d'un liquide inconnu. Maître Panda saisit l'objet entre ses mains et haussa un sourcil. Il entendit un éclairsissement de voix derrière lui et se retourna :

-Cette seringue est remplie d'un liquide analgésique, dit le Prof.

-Anal quoi? Demanda l'ursidé, l'air perplexe.

-Analgésique. C'est des médicaments pour lutter contre la douleur. Je pourrais en prendre si... l'accouchement ne se passe pas comme prévu...

-Justement en parlant de ça, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Tu peux venir t'asseoir?

-Oui, si tu veux. Hé! Arrête de donner des coups de pied! Petite canaille!

L'ursidé pouffa de rire tandis que le savant se "disputait" avec le petit être qui habitait dans son ventre. Le mi-homme, mi-panda était légèrement rassuré par l'état du scientifique : il y a deux mois, il était tout pâle et maigre, mais maintenant il avait repris des couleurs depuis que ses nausées et vomissements avaient cessés. Le chanteur s'approcha de lui et l'aida à s'installer dans le petit lit que le Prof avait mit dans le labo au cas où : l'intellectuel avait des difficultés à se déplacer à cause de son ventre qui avait doublé de volume en trois mois, voire triplé. Son kigurumi avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, certains boutons avaient l'air prêts à sauter. Le savant s'asseya au bord du lit et Maître Panda dit avec un air inquiet :

-Tu... n'as pas peur en pensant... au moment où le bébé va vouloir sortir?

-Non, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer : il est peu fréquent de mourir lors d'un accouchement. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... au pire, on me fera une césarienne.

-Mais si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu et que tu...

-Chuuut... le coupa Prof en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du panda qui perdait les pédales. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Viens ici mon petit panda...

L'homme aux lunettes enlaça l'ursidé qui se blottit contre lui, sa chaleur le rassurant. Le scientifique berça son compagnon comme il berçerait un petit enfant. Maître Panda, qui appréciait les gestes de tendresses de son amant, se laissa faire. Il regarda le ventre rempli de vie du Prof et déposa un petit baiser dessus. Le panda dit :

-Tu crois qu'il peut m'entendre?

-Je crois qu'au stade de son développement, oui. Il entend peut être tout ce que l'on dit, en ce moment...

-Notre bébé est allié avec les Lolcats! Tous aux abris!

-Il ne ferait jamais ça! Aïe! Je crois qu'il t'as entendu : il me prend pour un punching ball, là!

Le chanteur de l'émission fut pris d'un fou rire plutôt long. Il embrassa langoureusement son compagnon qui réagit et répondit à l'instant. Le Prof était tellement réceptif au moindre de ses gestes, à toutes ces paroles... Maître Panda se fit plus sensuel et plus désirable, mais le Prof le repoussa doucement. Le panda haussa un sourcil et soupira de mécontentement :

-Je ne sais pas, Maître... soupira le savant. J'aimerais le faire encore, ton corps me manque à moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour le bébé... il commence à prendre de la place et j'ai peur que le fait qu'on le fasse ne le blesse... désolé...

-Prof, ce n'est pas grave... si c'est pour notre bébé, je veux bien laisser mon manque de côté...

-Tu es adorable, tu sais...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maître Panda se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une force incroyable lui serrer -lui étouffait même- la main et un long gémissement de douleur. Il regarda à côté de lui : le Prof, haletant et inquiet lui tenait fermement la main. Le panda demanda à la personnalité savante, inquiet :

-Que... se passe t-il?

-Je... gnn... j'ai perdu les eaux et... j'ai des contractions... ah! Putain, ça fait mal...

-Que... le bébé? Il arrive? Dit l'ursidé, soudain effrayé par la situation, qui s'affola encore plus en voyant le Prof hocher lentement la tête et soudain se cambrer sous la douleur. Il n'était pas censé arriver dans deux semaines?

-Apparemment, il est plus pressé que prévu...

Le savant serrait avec force la main du chanteur, bloquant la circulation du sang et le faisant gémir de douleur. Le panda se rapprocha un peu de son compagnon et essaya pitoyablement de l'encourager, alors qu'il était sûr d'être encore plus effrayé que son alter-ego :

-Ça va aller, respire... voilà, c'est bien...

Malgré le fait de sentir la peur de son compagnon, le savant écoutais ses conseils. Maître Panda dit soudain :

-Je... je vais appeler Mathieu tu bouge pas, hein!

-Comme... si j'allais bouger... ahh...

Le chanteur de SLG courut dans le couloir et se prit presque la porte de la chambre de Mathieu à cause de la vitesse. Il ouvrit en trombe et cria :

-Mathieu!

-Ah! Quoi, Maître?

-C'est le Prof... il vient de perdre les eaux...

-Quoi?! Appelle le médecin, je vais aider le Prof!

-D'accord...

Le panda saisit le portable de Mathieu et mit un temps presque inimaginable à composer le numéro du médecin à cause du stress et de ses tremblements. Pendant ce temps, le Youtubeur déboutonnait le kigurumi du savant et commençait à l'enlever.

-Prof... ça va aller... soulève-toi un peu s'il te plaît... je dois enlever ton kigurumi.

Le scientifique obéit et poussa un grand cri de douleur quand ses contractions se firent plus fortes, plus rapides :

-Mathieu... ça me fait trop mal, je...

-Non, Prof, ça va aller! J'ai lu des choses sur l'accouchement et ça disait que la position allongée était la moins conseillée pour accoucher... essaie de t'asseoir.

-C'est moi qui est censé... tout savoir dans l'histoire...

L'intellectuel essaya de se redresser, en vain. Il réessaya avec l'aide de Mathieu qui lui mit des coussins dans le dos. A cause de tous les cris, de tout le bruit, les autres personnalités s'étaient réveillées et encourageait la personnalité enceinte. Maître Panda se précipita vers la porte en entendant la sonnette et cria au docteur :

-Dépêchez-vous! Il n'est pas bien, il...

-OH! Calmez-vous! Tout va bien se passer! Où est-il?

-Là haut, venez vite!

Le docteur s'approcha de la personnalité scientifique qui avait une respiration haletante et saccadée. Il sortit quelques petits objets et mit une paire de gants en latex (cet accouchement est plein de finesse...)

-J'aimerais que vous sortiez, je voudrais faire mon travail convenablement...

-D'accord... dit Maître Panda, inquiet pour le savant.

L'ursidé s'assit sur une chaise et attendait... attendait... attendait... tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les "-Respirez, voilà, super..." ou les "-Continuez, ça va aller..." du docteur ainsi que la respiration haletante et les cris du Prof... au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Jeune homme! Dit le docteur en secouant Maître Panda qui sursauta.

-Hein quoi? Ça y est? Les chameaux de Pluton ont envahis la Terre?

Le cinquantenaire se donna le droit de se faire un facepalm. L'ursidé secoua la tête pour se réveiller et dit :

-Ah! Où est le Prof?! Il va bien?! Et le bébé?

-Justement, on a quelque chose à vous dire le concernant, ce bébé...

Le coeur du chanteur fit un bond : peut-être que ça voulait dire que le nourisson n'avait pas survécu, peut-être que... Maître Panda se giffla mentalement : non! Il n'est rien arrivé à son petit! Le médecin aurait un air beaucoup plus grave que maintenant! Alors que c'est-il passé? Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre où Mathieu et les autres personnalités se trouvaient et étaient attroupés autour du lit. Le panda s'approcha de son compagnon : il avait l'air épuisé, mais plus heureux que jamais. Il avait dans les bras deux serviettes blanches, chacune contenant un poids plus ou moins lourd... attendez... DEUX serviettes... le docteur eut un grand sourire et dit :

-Félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux!

-Des... jumeaux?! S'exclama le mi-homme, mi-panda, fou de joie. Prof, c'est merveilleux!

Mathieu, les autres personnalités et le docteur sortirent de la salle en déclarant comme excuse "-On va vous laisser entre papas." L'ursidé s'approcha plus encore du savant et lui demanda :

-Je peux?

-Bien sur, tiens, prends-la! Dit le Prof avec enthousiasme et en lui confiant un des nourissons.

-La?

-Oui, c'est une petite fille.

-Bah, tu voulais une fille, ton voeu est exaucé!

-Et toi, tu voulais un garçon, ton voeu est exaucé lui aussi!

-Une fille et un garçon? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal?

-Si un peu... mais ça en valait largement le coup! Tu les as vus : ils sont adorables!

-Ils tiennent ça de moi!

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu es modeste! Ironisa le Prof.

-Fierté de panda! En fait, comment on va les appeler?

-J'en ai aucune idée... Lucas? Thibault? Mickael?

-Le premier me plaît bien... et pour la petite, j'avais pensé à Julie...

-C'est joli, je trouve. On est d'accord pour Lucas et Julie?

-On est d'accord. On est papas, Prof... on a réussi...

**Reviews?**


End file.
